


Darkness To New Light

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst, Dirty Thoughts, I mean idk i made carl kinda fucked up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl incredibly turned on and disgusted by the sight of his daddy dripping in the blood of his friends and family, negan sees goes over and kisses him hard smirking and grabs his ass hard making Carl moan and tremble





	Darkness To New Light

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

The sun was beginning to rise, signaling the end of a night and the start of a new day. Abraham and Glenn's bodies came into focus, the way their skulls were bashed into the ground made Eguene and Maggie vomit. The rest of them sad there, in shock. Crying. Shaking. Talking to themselves. Carl used to think that this group could never be broken but Negan is proving him wrong in more ways than one. Rick was still kneeling in front of Negan, blood all over his face and clothes. Carl wondered if it was blood from walkers or blood from their friends. 

The way Rick looked, broken, submissive, beat down, made Carl feel something. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around his daddy and tell him that it'll all be okay. That he was strong and smart and was going to win. But the other part of Carl wanted to abuse the newly taught submission. Rick was already wrapped around Carls finger, the guilt on his face every time he saw Carl was impossible to ignore. Would Rick do anything for him now? Even touch him the way he always imagined. 

Negan watched Carl. Watched the way the boys widened not with fear, but with lust. The boys eyes were on his daddy. How sick. "Eye patch, front and center." Negan snapped his fingers and took a few steps away from Rick so Carl could fit in between the two. "Now. Don't make me ask you again."

Carl looked up at Negan, who was also covered in blood. Carl knew better, though. Negan was wearing the blood of his friends like a badge of honor. He stood up, walking towards Negan, his mind wondering away from self defense and into licking the blood off of his collar. Carl had always had an obsession with blood and death. Rick shrugged it off. Lori had many sleepless nights because of it. 

Negan grabbed Carl and pulled him back against his chest. "Look at your daddy." Negan mumbled, kissing Carls neck. "All bloody and broken... is that how you like to see people?" Negans teeth scraped across his ear lobe. "You want the power like I do. You want people to drop to their knees and beg for their lives when they see you?" Negan pointed his bat right in front of Ricks face, more blood trickling off the piece of wood onto Ricks tear stained face. 

Carl swallowed, his eye catching each drop of blood and following the path it makes around Ricks face. He licked his lips, pressing back against Negan. Power didn't sound bad. Rick had power, a lot of it, but he always refused to use it. He would give it away as if being in complete and total control was horrible. Carl hated that about him. He couldn't just take the lead. He swallowed again, trying to force the lump down. "What if I do? What would you give me?" 

Rick began to panic. Squirm around in the gravel. He was disappointed in Carl. Maybe even afraid. Since the beginning Carl had tried to explain to him that he wasn't okay. He didn't feel guilty or remorseful for killing that boy. He just felt powerful. "Carl," Rick begged. "Please, stop and think about what this man just did to us. He killed our friends. He's not safe-"

"You got a smart kid, Rick. Already wants to make a deal. The difference between you two is that he knows I'm in control without question. You, on the other hand, tested me then tested me some more by killing all of my men. Over and over and over. I can't just forgive that, Rick. You got 50. I got 2. I was pretty fucking nice." Negan turned to Carl, dropping his bat down by his side. "Come back with me and I'll give you everything you want. Power. Guns. Whatever you're into." 

Carl looked down at Rick. He was not meant to stay with them. He wasn't good, he was just good at lying. The Carl Rick had known was fake. Carl was just putting on a show to make him happy. Carl licked his lips and turned around to face Negan. "I'll do it." Carl had to ignore the begs and pleas Rick was making behind him as he walked towards the car. He wanted power.

Negan slid his arm around Carls waist, pulling the boy into his side as they walked. "Smart kid." Negan repeated, slapping his ass. "Why don't you give your new daddy a kiss?" He grinned, tilting Carls head up and pecking his lips. "I really will give you power. I saw the way you acted tonight. The way you didn't flinch or cry. You liked it. You didn't care about them."

"They don't need to know that." Carl replied. He had worked hard on making sure they all believed he was caring and emotional. He would practice expressions in the mirror and say each one he felt outloud. Having emotions became an art for Carl. Just a game. 

"Trust me, I won't be the one telling them. They'll figure it out." Negan slipped his hand into the back of Carls pocket. "You must really love you daddy, you ever get jealous of your mom? For getting him all to herself?"

Carl looked forward with a blank expression. He was going to be a wonderful soldier. Even a leader. Negans right hand man. "Yes. I was the one that killed her. I told everyone it was to save her but in reality I just let my anger out." 

"God." Negan pulled away and clapped his hands together. "This is going to be so much fun. My shiny new toy has a lot of broken parts." That was always Negans type. Broken. A little off. Even crazy. "You're gonna love it here," Negan pushed Carl into the RV. "I promise."


End file.
